


You Think You're Hot Shit

by Megalomaniacal



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-12-31 03:37:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12123702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megalomaniacal/pseuds/Megalomaniacal
Summary: A series of tiny fics about how each member of the gang sees themselves compared to the other four.





	1. They're the Butt of My Joke

**Author's Note:**

> as always, all my titles are stolen from cobra starship songs

Dennis Reynolds had a tendency to lose his mind when he lost control. He saw himself as a puppet master of sorts, controlling the strings to the rest of the gang. 

He kept Dee from getting a boyfriend, kept her lonely and reliant on him. 

He strung Mac along, watching the man as he worshipped him, hopelessly in love with the Golden God and willing to do anything to have it reciprocated. 

He put Charlie down, watched him, made sure he knew he was below him. 

Even Frank was under his control, his very own father. He was in the gang, and therefor Dennis held the strings to control him. 

He made sure they all knew they were below him. He could attract women, they couldn't. He had a car, none of them did. He was gorgeous, intelligent, funny- and they were all bland, crude, and average at best. He was the leader of the group, holding them all together. Despite all the fighting, they were still around. It was because he was the anchor, the thing keeping them from falling apart. 

He held the strings and made sure they didn't slip through his fingers. It was all about control. 

Deandra relied on him for love and attention, she clung to every little moment of sibling love and understanding. He liked to bait her, show her a little bit of affection then rip it away, bond with her on things such as Chardee Macdennis, and then watch the well disguised hurt flicker in her eyes as he insulted her on a regular basis. He'd been there her whole life, he was the only consistent thing she had, and he knew that she needed him. She loved him, the only family she had who'd ever shown him affection, and, of course, he used it to his advantage. She'd never leave him. 

Mac was so clearly in love with him, it was so painfully obvious. Dennis didn't love him like that, didn't need him, but Mac clung to him like a sick puppy. It was funny in a twisted, disgusting way- his closeted 'best friend' always watching his sex tapes, looking forward to their dinners, getting oh so excited over Tuesday nights. He could see the way Mac looked at him, and it almost made him feel bad for the other man. He knew Mac was clinging to the hope that Dennis loved him back. 

Charlie was disgusting. He was filthy. He was the bottom of the food chain, the dirtiest of all degenerates, and Dennis made sure to put him in his place. Charlie work wasn't all too necassary to keep the bar running, it was there to keep Charlie in his place, to make sure he knew that he was the lowest of the low. Covered in dirt and rat blood. Unable to find a woman- and, of course, the only woman he wanted was madly in love with Dennis. It gave Dennis another thing to hold over Charlie's head. 

Frank wasn't even a real member of the gang. Dennis didn't care about him. A lousy excuse for a father. A short, greedy, fat man. He was only really there for the money. Without that, Dennis would've got rid of him long ago. 

Oh yes, Dennis was a powerful, powerful man. He was in control. He had files on each and every one of them. He knew what they feared, what they loved, and exactly what he needed to do to control them. 

Because for Dennis Reynolds, life was all about control.


	2. Kept a List of the Things You Missed as You Got Older

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So today I got slammed in the eye with a fast and hard moving tennis racket. It looks really cool it's extremely bruised

Deandra Reynolds had always dreamed of growing up to be famous, successful, and in love with an equally successful and handsome man. She certainly didn't expect to be an alcoholic and ocassional coke addict struggling to pay rent and working at a scummy bar with four other garbage people all day. She didn't expect to find herself sneaking off at night to visit her twin brother, and she had certainly never expected to end up with him as the only person she could trust. 

Sadly, Dee's dreams never happened but the things she had never expected were her reality. 

There was a twisted comfort in having her twin around. He needed control, the illusion of power, he needed to always have an eye on Dee. She needed praise, comfort, something or some place to call home. Dennis felt like home, and she remembered him telling her that she made him feel as if he had control over his life for once. He was like her other half, and she was his. 

She remembered the first time she saw him cry. They were young, so young that she was surprised she could remember, and Dennis had ran into her room crying on Christmas morning because their dad had tricked them yet again. Dennis didn't cry very much. 

Years always passed between each time she'd seen him cry but there they'd be, sitting side by side on a couch in a dark room with Dennis sobbing into his hands and Dee carefully running her fingers through his hair. She always knew what was wrong, he didn't have to say a word. It was about Mac. Of course it would be about Mac. The man constantly acted in love with Dennis, only to deny being gay at all whenever he had the chance. She knew that Mac had the ability to make Dennis feel whole just as she did, and she knew how Mac made him feel. 

Sometimes it seemed like everyone else's feelings mattered except her own. Her apartment was where they went when they needed a place to go. She saw herself as a sort of peace keeper, the glue keeping the gang together. She knew Dennis better than anyone, by default that made her know way too much about Mac, and she had slept with Charlie, let him sleep in her bed when he was trying to run away from problems and needed someone to cry to. 

Deep down, she knew she had no chance of improving her life. She'd never become an actor. She spent her nights alone and crying as she thought about how shitty everything had become, and then she always acted normal the next day. If she didn't act normal, the gang would fall apart. She remembered the lengths they went to get her back on her feet the last time she gave up. She knew they needed her, and, unlike the others, she knew she needed the gang. 

Even behind the jokes and jabs, she could see the underlying affection they all had for each other but never noticed. The gang was the only thing they all had. They needed each other. When alone, Dee never tried to deny that she needed them too.


End file.
